Balloons
by Obiwanakin
Summary: Contains one mushy Valentine's Day and one swordsman desperate for a way to please a cook. ZoSan Rated for language


**Hello again, readers. I got bored so have a random ZoSan. Or half-ZoSan. Make whatever you want of it, just enjoy.**

**And review.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Nami-<em>swaaan<em>~"

"Hey, Sanji. How cute! Heart-shaped cakes. Thanks."

Sanji looked as though he would pop with the overflow of affection from the red-haired beauty before him. "I'm so glad you like them! Only the best for my Nami-swan on Valentine's Day!"

Zoro watched this exchange from his place against the railing. Inside he was struggling with all of his self-control to keep down the burning jealousy that was rising in his stomach. He narrowed his one good eye in a fiery glare, a feeble attempt at setting Nami ablaze using only his mind. When the woman didn't spontaneously combust, Zoro sighed and looked back toward the galley, where the cook had strutted off to. There was no way Sanji was going to bring _him_ little chocolate cakes shaped like hearts.

The swordsman slid down the railing until his head hit the deck and he was staring up at the blue sky dotted with clouds. There had to be _some_ way to get the cook to notice him in ways other than violent. If only it was easy to thwart the man's undivided attention towards the ship's women.

"Oh, Robin-chwan!"

Zoro wrinkled his nose and his eyebrow twitched as Sanji gave Robin her share of the love-cakes. Unable to take the cook's love-sickness any longer, the swordsman stood from his napping (or staring at Sanji nonchalantly) place and waltzed off the ship, thankful he had the ability to leave on such an occasion as this for once.

He walked through the town feeling nauseous at the displays of pink hearts and red streamers strung up all over the town, every little decoration reminding him of what he wanted but did not want him. Mentally he wondered why they had to stop at such an eccentric little island town.

As he passed by an especially excruciating shop, Zoro noticed a display of assorted pink, white, and red heart-shaped balloons. Zoro stopped and stared as the cogs in his mind began to turn, an idea forming.

"Hello, young man!" Said an elderly shop keeper as he approached Zoro. "Can I interest you in a balloon for your special lady?"

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, old man, you could."

* * *

><p>Sanji was tired, but incredibly happy. All day he'd been doing everything in his power to make sure the girls were one-hundred percent satisfied. Sure, he did that every day, but today was particularly special since it was Valentine's Day. That meant themed everything - from heart-shaped cakes to pink limes in drinks.<p>

The effort was gratifying, earning the girls' praise and smiles; it made his heart want to melt. Amazingly enough, the stupid baka marimo hadn't even bothered him once throughout the day. No "stupid ero-cook" or "lovesick dartbrow" being thrown at him as he served Robin and Nami.

Now that he stopped to think about it, Sanji hadn't actually seen Zoro since earlier that morning. The realization was a little worrying because that meant the swordsman had probably gotten lost. Sanji didn't particularly mind going to get the marimo; he wasn't so bad all of the time. However, if he had to go find Zoro then that meant dinner would be late and god only knows what Luffy could do to the kitchen in that time period.

Sanji decided it would be best not to worry about it, Zoro would turn up one way or another, and headed from the deck to the galley to start dinner. Just as he was about to push open the galley door, a sound that could only be Luffy's obnoxious laugh pierced the quiet air. This was quickly followed by Usopp's laughter and Frank's guffaw, then Chopper's tiny giggle.

Sanji frowned and went to lean over the railing so that he could look onto the beach to see what was so funny. He looked down at the sound to see the four other Strawhats gathered in a crouched circle.

"Oi!" Sanji called. "What's going on?"

Chopper looked up with a grin and moved out of the way so that the cook could see. In the center of the men was a small hole. A tiny crab crawled out. Quickly, Luffy poked the sand next to the tiny creature, startling it back into its hole. This repeated with a different crew member every time the crab crawled into view.

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned once again to go into the galley, but as his foot stretched out to take a step, it hit something hard and bulky, causing him to stumble.

"What the- oi, marimo, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zoro cracked open his eye and stared at the man who had tripped over him. "Sleeping, kuso-cook. What else does it look like? I'm certainly not dancing down here."

"You're sleeping in the fucking middle of the deck!"

"So?"

"Damn marimo-"

"Sanji, I'm huuungry!'

Sanji huffed. Kicking the baka swordsman's ass would have to be pushed back until later. He stepped over Zoro and headed to the galley once more. He pushed through the heavy wooden door and stopped, all of the breath rushing out of him.

In the galley were dozens upon dozens of heart-shaped balloons of either red, white, or pink. The cook gapen and stared around, shock holding him to the spot. Footsteps behind him broke him out of his daze and he turned around to face whoever was there.

Behind him was a steadily blushing Zoro who was staring intensely at his boots.

"I-" The swordsman coughed awkwardly. "I hope you like it."

Sanji could only stare at Zoro with with eyes wide. "Whaaa-?"

Zoro finally met his eyes, blush still fierce on his cheeks. Suddenly, Sanji was faced with a pair of lips on his own, then they were gone. After the quick peck, Zoro was gone, leaving Sanji standing there with a raging blush on his cheeks and a room full of balloons behind him.


End file.
